onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 732 Prediction
I mean, can I really resist? ---------------------------------------- Cover: Color Spread Page 1 Inside the Dressrosa palace Gladius: I just received word from Master Doflamingo. Baby 5: Is he coming back? Gladius: Indeed. He mentioned something about Law being injured. Baby 5: Oh, Law must need my help!! Page 2 Gladius: Hear any word from Pica? He said he was headed down to the tunnels. Baby 5: Yeah, the new shipment just arrived. Good thing Master is on his way. He can handle that. But with these pesky Straw Hats around, do you think Boss Pica will have to gather everyone for defensive maneuvers? Gladius: I'm positive of it. Suddenly, the window they are talking near burst open, a pink blur zooms past them and down the hallway. Gladius and Baby 5 look down the hallway, at the window, then at each other. They decide to follow Doflamingo. Page 3 In the medical wing of the palace Doflamingo: Just barely keep him alive. This piece of shit doesn't deserve death. Doctor: Yes, master.'' *nodding*'' Gladius and Baby 5 are seen standing at the door. Doflamingo: Get me a den Den Mushi, I have to connect to Fujitora. Baby 5: Master needs my assistance! *she quickly runs to get one* Page 4 Gladius: Pica should be back soon. I'm pretty sure he took Buffalo with him as backup in case anything goes wrong. Doflamingo: After I make sure Fujitora is on his way to get Law, I'll meet up with Pica. I'm also still waiting for word on Bellamy's assassination from Diamante. Baby 5 comes running in, holding a Den Den Mushi with "MARINE" written on the side. Doflamingo picks up the receiver calls. Fujitora: Doflamingo. Perfect timing. We have a bit of a predicament. Page 5 Scene cuts to Fujitora and his men behind rocks, doing lookout. Fujitora: When headed back to our Ship we noticed mysterious ship has recently been docked in the port... A ship which was recently logged in our records as being used for Revolutionary use... Doflamingo: Oh hell... Page 6 In the underground tunnels ???: Pica. We have the shipment of artillery here. Pica: Perfect. Master will be pleased. INFOBOX: Pica, Leader of Pica's Army, Holder of the Spade Seat Pica: 'Alright now, unload it will you. '???: 'Oh well.. there's something else we forgot to mention.. ''*he smiles* ''Page 7'' The group of "traders" removes their cloaks to reveal that they are all members of the Revolutionary Army. the main guy, the one talking to Pica, is Terry Gileto. '''Terry: Your shipment has been stolen in the name of the Revolutionaries. The two people behind him jump at Pica. Pica blocks both attacks at Terry pulls a rifle out, aiming at Buffalo who is about to strike Terry. Terry: '''Your underground trade ends now, Donquixote Family. ''Page 8'' Meanwhile, across the sea... '''Sanji: Chopper! Man the wheel! Chopper: Sure thing! Sanji: Nami, get us around this thing, we can attack them from where the canons wont hit! Nami: Lets use a Coup De Burst along with some wind! Sanji: '''Brook, I'm going to need you as soon as we get up there. '''Brook: Aye aye!! Caesar: WHAT ABOUT ME!!? Sanji: Just stay in the Men's Quarters and keep quiet, we can't afford to lose you. Page 9 Chopper (in human form): Preparing Coup De Burst! Nami: Wind's ready! Sanji and the Big Mom commander both scream "GO." at the same time, as the Sunny burst past multiple canon fires, barely missing them. Sanji: Brook, help me take out the rudder. Brook: Will do! Brook jumps off the side and runs across the water, and freezes the rudder, keeping it in place. Sanji: Alright, they're stuck now! Page 10 Big Mom Pirates: We're sitting ducks now! Tamago: Dammit... Pekoms: INVADE THE SHIP!! Page 11 Sanji: Shit. A whole bunch of Big Mom Pirates land of the Thousand Sunny, lead by Pekoms. A scream is heard from within the ship. Pirate: Where the hell is everyone else? Pekoms grabs Nami Pekoms: 'Wheres Straw Hat, little lady ''*he licks his lips* ''Page 12'' Sanji immediately sends a Diable Jambe kick to Pekoms head, flinging him away from Nami. He takes a drag from his cigarette. '''Sanji: '''LISTEN ASSHOLE! YOU WANNA GET TO NAMI-SWAN YOU GO THROUGH ME! '''Pekoms: Where the hell is Straw Hat, Black Leg!!? Page 13 Sanji: That's not important!! Sanji sends a series of kicks at Pekoms, while Brook, Chopper, and Nami attack the surrounding subordinates. Sanji: '''We won't let you sink the Sunny!! '''Chopper: Yeah, if anything we'll sink that dumb talking ship of yours! How would you like it if we sunk YOUR home!! Page 14 A two page shot of Sanji, looking defiant behind Chopper, Nami, and Brook. Sanji: The thing is, I'M taking command of the Thousand sunny right now! And you're gonna have to kill all of us to get her under the water! Pekoms:... That's fine. Sanji: You sonova.. *he kicks him again, breaking the glasses* READY THE GAON CANON!! Page 15 Chopper: FIRING WHEN READY! As the Straw Hats are fighting most of the pirates, one lone pirate sneaks away and investigates the ship. He then comes across Caesar. Pirate: Boss Pekoms! You'll never guess what I found!! Pekoms runs over Page 16 Caesar: *too scared to scream* Pekoms and the Pirate grab Caesar and run out ward screaming "TAKE US UP!!" A large arm comes out of a hatch in the side of the ship, and grabs both of them. Sanji: Hey, WHAT A SECOND!! Sanji Sky walks up and tries to stop them, but they're already on deck. Page 17 As Sanji lands on deck, he is surrounded by tons of pirates and comes face to to face with a clear shot of Big Mom. Big Mom: Good... an afternoon snack.. Two for the price of one... Sanji:... Shit. Chapter End. Category:Blog posts